1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses and image forming methods.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including a fixing device that is attachable to and detachable from an apparatus body and fixes a developer image onto a recording medium; a setting unit that is provided in the fixing device and in which a size of a recording medium to be used in the fixing device is set; an acquiring unit that is provided in the apparatus body and acquires size information of a recording medium onto which the developer image is to be fixed; a determining unit that compares the size of the recording medium set in the setting unit with the size of the recording medium acquired by the acquiring unit so as to determine whether or not a fixing process is performable by the fixing device; and a notifying unit that at least provides notification of a negative determination result obtained by the determining unit.